User talk:Rainbowroad6w/Archive I
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:21, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm Rainbowroad6w. You can call me Rainbow Road. I mostly am at Sonic News Network or Sonic Fanon Wikia OR Mario Kart Racing Wiki, but I decided to come here. I have a question. Can I get pictures from, let's say, IGN of the Worlds in New Super Mario Bros. Wii? I'd love to know, because I was planning on doing so, but I wanted to make sure first. Just wanted to know. --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 22:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Answer is yes. And I thought I remembered your name. Mario Kart Racing Wiki. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I left Mario Kart Racing Wiki a while back due to time management issues. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) New Articles Why are creating all of these Kart articles? Shy Guys Suck 21:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) More info for people. Is this bad? I wouldn't think so. --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 21:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with it. In fact, keep up the good work. - Count Caterpie 00:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: nah. Here you can request for adminship. Do you want to try? Shy Guys Suck 21:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. But thanks for the offer. I just want to stay a user. I move across different wikis and never stay on the same one, ya know? --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 21:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. I know him from my days as a Mario Kart Wiki admin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 04:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Recent Efforts Well thank you for thanking me! :-) I never get such compliments! --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 13:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Lightning.Moon the Hedgehog's is under 30! 23:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 6w References Please don't use other wikis as references. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :No. I meant that you used the other Mario Wiki as a reference on the Mario Kart 3DS article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 06:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Merging :Wow! You're doing a lot. Don't do too much like I did a few days ago. I did like 40-50 and got no sleep! But thank you! We may reach our goal sooner than I expected. If you would please comment on the fourm I made so we can make a plan for where to hit next. It's called "Where next?" [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Good. Also, if you check the main page, you can see the latest wiki news and stuff about article clean-ups, if you're intrested in knowing what's been going on recently. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Alert Orb Images Hello Nice, we are getting closer to our goal. As for MK DD, let's wait and see. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 17:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) About...stuff Images Look Music The music you are putting on pages is uncessiary. Please take them down. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I thought that CoCat told me I could. Maybe I misunderstood him... but I thought I heard him say that. What rules do I have with this? --Rainbowroad6w 19:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) If you can fit it into the information somehow, alright. But otherwise it's not needed. I know you love music and such, and we have the featured media. But I'm not too sure about all of this. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well if I write info about the music, can I please keep the song in there? --Rainbowroad6w 19:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) IDK dude. You can include music if it's related to story or game play. For example, in Zelda, Link has an Ocarina that he plays songs to do stuff. Those have articles, but not songs that play during the game. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Shoot. Ugh! --Rainbowroad6w 19:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. I've done simiar mistakes in the past too. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well this is what CoCat said: "I said you could add music to level articles and make sub pages for games, as long as you don't pages about individual pieces." --Rainbowroad6w 20:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I still think this is pointless. But if you think it'll help the wikia, who am I to stop you? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 21:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Okey dokey. --Rainbowroad6w 21:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey sorry... Impatience Impatience gets you no where darling. So just wait. If you honestly cannot wait long enough for the admin of Mario Kart wiki to get settled and ready to merge. Then you're a sick man. You have to think about other people and what might possibly be going on with them. Right now, I'm transferring schools, so that's the most important thing. So you're just going to have to wait, and if you can't do that, then you need to grow up. And considering the fact the only edit you've made for the past ~14 days was to the glitz pit. --'BassJapas' 14:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Japas, there's no need to rude and call people sick. And to be perfectly fair, we were supposed to start merging over a month ago. His concern is justified. - The Count 15:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Well considering nobody helped with the minor merging we did back then. It was called off since I had to deal with school. --'BassJapas' 16:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiting till people are actually consistent, meaning it's going to be in summer. Perhaps if you actually edited other stuff, and not complain about not merging because there are things that people do. 01:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart Racing Wiki I think we start merging tomorrow with it. Thank you for your patience. We'd be glad if you helped. But please read the fourm BassJapas created for merging standards, before you do anything. Thanks. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Forum... Forum:Merging Standards. Sorry about that. Internet went down. 15:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Merging Starting today, yes today, we're going to be merging with Paper Mario Wiki. Get ready to merge! – ''Jäzz '' 04:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jazzi. Hey why Paper Mario Wiki? We haven't finished Mario Kart Wiki and we haven't even gotten to Mario Kart Double Dash Wiki or Mario Kart Wii Wiki, which was all supposed to happen next. That was all part of the plan. So wait, can we merge them now? Along with Mario Kart Wiki, can we merge Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart Double Dash Wiki? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 14:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :We can catch the finalization after Paper Mario Wiki. Right now, I'm working on merging the remaining Mario Kart stuff over since I've emailed staff, but Paper Mario Wiki is more important now. Please work on merging Paper Mario Wiki because we'll catch the Mario Kart stuff in the end. – ''Jäzz '' 16:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. I enjoy merging Mario Kart Wiki more, but alright. Obviously we know no one merges Mario Kart Double Dash Wiki until I give permission correct? Since I'm admin and head of wiki there (I'm practically the only one there right now lol... there was two others that were there for a while but they sorta disappeared)? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 18:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh and a few more things... number one... no one is marking these as candidates for deletion. So, I don't know what's been merged and what hasn't been merged. Number two, How do I Archive my talk page? This talk page is getting too long. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 18:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :If you would like, with your permission, I'll archive your talk page for you then leave how to do it on the new talk page. :And yes, no merges with Double Dash!! wiki happen till your go. :– ''Jäzz '' 21:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok you can archive it if you would like and then show me how to and all. Thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 00:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC)